In existing solutions to multi-tenancy, each customer is physically separated with its own network and network equipment with required protection. As the data center customer base expands, this expansion requires additional floor space. This additional floor space requires costly new buildings, and all of its related infrastructure in order to meet the new customer demands.
Multi-tenancy is a business model in which many companies, governments, and other entities store their data in a commonly-shared data center or storage array. There are data centers to conserve floor space that will store multiple customers' data in a common storage area. One problem with such storage is that a given customer's data is stored/mixed with the data for many of the other customers. Thus, an operator or equipment error may lead to the given customer's data accidently or inadvertently being read or accessed by one or more of the other customers.